Death
by AngelKitty501
Summary: Lovino and Spain head to a World meeting in Pennsylvania. While on the street of the meeting building, Lovino saves Spain's life but at the cost of his.


Just something I wrote like a long time ago and decided to post it here.

Disclaimer; I own nothing except for my OC Sori Kohler/Greenland

* * *

Antonio walked silently on the sidewalk of the street while his companion Lovino hummed to the music his iPod was playing. They rounded a corner that would lead them to the office where the World Meeting would be held.

CRASH

A piano came flying out of one of the many windows of the building they were heading into. Lucky for them they were standing under the window the piano fell out of. Lovino quickly pushed Antonio out of the way, scraping his back as he did so, on the ground.

"Lovi, are you ok?"

"Just get me to a hospital, dammit."

"Okay."

* * *

Lovino lay in his hospital bed trying to push the searing pain from his back out of his mind. He couldn't but wonder why Antonio hadn't moved out of the way as the piano came down. Lovino was just glad Antonio hadn't been badly hurt in the process of pushing him out of the way. He was covered with minor cuts and several bruises. But for Lovino it was a completely different story. His back was severely scraped and he also carried minor cuts and bruises. Antonio had decided to head back to the meeting room and explain what had happened to them. The door suddenly burst open and his brother Feliciano stood in front of him.

"Feli, what are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as Antonio told us the news."

"Oh well ok then."

"So are you ok?"

"Of course I am, dammit!"

"That's a relief!"

Feliciano opened his eyes as he smiled kindly at his older twin. Lovino returned the smile with a slightly smaller one than that of his brother's. There was a knock at the door and Lovino turned his head to see who was there. Sori from Greenland stood in the door way breathing heavily.

"Hey Lovinonito!"

"What do you want, dammit?"

"Just came to see how you're doing."

"Is Antonio with you by any chance, Sori?"

"Yeah he's coming up the elevator."

"Alright"

Feliciano's phone rang as Antonio entered the room

"Ciao?"

_"Hey Feli. You and Sori need to come back to the meeting now."_

"But why?"

_"Because Ludwig said so that's why."_

"Aw okay."

_"Adieu"_

"Bye"

Feliciano snapped his phone shut, kissed his brother's cheek, and grabbed Sori's wrist.

"Feli, where are we going?"

"Ludwig wants us back at the meeting."

"Men jeg ønsker ikke at gå!"

"Please come or Ludwig will yell at us!"

"Fine."

Antonio watched with wary eyes as Sori was dragged into the elevator by Feliciano. He heard the beeps on the heart monitor get faster. He walked quickly to Lovino's side as the beats on the monitor grew quicker.

"Lovi, are you alright?"

"Ngh, no!"

"Should I call the doctor?"

"Ngh, no, no, it won't have to come to that."

Antonio sat down on the edge of the bed as close to Lovino as the dared to go at the moment. He picked up Lovino's small soft hand into his calloused one. Tears ran down Lovino's face at the gesture his former boss did. He had never seen Antonio be so careful with him before. Antonio looked up at Lovino and smiled sweetly as the beeps on the heart monitor slowed to somewhat of a shallow but steady beat. Lovino returned the smile as he relaxed his muscles. Lovino's heartbeat got slower and slower as time passed. A hour passed by as Antonio quietly whispered sweet soothing words to him. Lovino's heartbeat grew shallower as each second ticked by. Antonio's eyes filled with tears as Lovino's heartbeat grew so shallow it almost seemed like it had stopped beating.

"Antonio, te…tell m…my little broth…brother that I love him."

"Lovino try not to speak! Please save your energy!"

Lovino smiled a sweet kind smile at Antonio. Tears filled his eyes as he took one last look at his former boss, best friend, teacher, and somewhat older brother. Antonio returned the smile with the one he always wore. It was the one smile Lovino loved to see on his mentor's face.

"Tonio promise me that you'll never stop smiling your stupid, annoying, beautiful, and wonderful smile when I'm gone."

"I promise that I'll keep smiling Lovi!"

"Thank you, Antonio."

"Anything for you, Lovino."

"Antonio…remember to pick the tomatoes, go to church, and pray for me."

"Of course Lovino! Anything else?"

"Please look after my brother and his potato bastard of a friend."

"Of course Lovino."

Antonio smiled kindly at his best friend and comrade as tears rolled down his face. Lovino returned it with a weak but confident smile. The beeps on the heart monitor began to fade as Lovino's eyes slowly slid shut.

BEEEEP

Doctors ran in and began trying to revive Lovino's lifeless body. It failed and Lovino Romano Vargas was gone.

* * *

Antonio walked silently through the busy streets of Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. He was heading back to the world meeting was held today. He walked into the meeting with a sad look in his eyes but like he promised Lovino he kept smile on his face. He was greeted with 'Hello's and how's Romano?' Antonio just sat in his designated chair between Prussia and Canada. Ludwig cleared his throat before asking Antonio if he would care to share what had happened to Lovino. Antonio nodded, getting up from his chair and walking over to where Ludwig was standing.

"Everyone, I'm sure you remember Lovino as the older, foul mouthed, and not cute at all, Vargas twin. I would like to tell you that he wouldn't always act that way. He was just trying to get everyone's attention because he always felt left out. Well I'm sure most of you are going to be very glad at hearing this but I know some will be more heartbroken than others. I'm sorry to tell you all this, but Lovino has passed away."

"Well, I would like everyone to please take a moment of silence to honor the memory of Lovino Romano Vargas," Ludwig muttered head down.

Everyone bowed their heads as they honored Lovino silently. Then Gilbert began to sing the saddest song Antonio had ever heard. And those who knew the song, sung.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home._

_The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures._

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

_When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun._

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

And as Gilbert and several others sang the last few words of the song, everyone including Gilbert himself was crying at the obnoxious, stubborn, aggressive, and wonderful memories Lovino Romano Vargas.

* * *

Translation:

Men jeg ønsker ikke at gå! - But I don't want to go! - Danish

Thanks for reading! Please review there nice!


End file.
